Waiting for You (in Hell)
by Profe Fest
Summary: 'Aku juga akan ikut membusuk di neraka bersama kalian. Kutunggu kalian berdua di sana.'/Tentang remaja lelaki yang menyimpan perasaannya, tentang pria yang juga mencintai si remaja lelaki namun melampiaskan hasratnya pada lelaki lain yang mencintainya meski tahu remaja lelaki itu mencintainya. Dark-romance. RnR?
Isogai Yuuma baru bertemu mereka setelah Reborn, guru yang mengajarinya membunuh lebih lanjut dari yang pernah diajarkan Koro- _sensei_ dulu di Kelas E, memperkenalkannya dengan kelompok manusia terkuat yang dikenal dengan I Prescelti Sette.

I Prescelti Sette terdiri dari delapan orang—tujuh sebenarnya, namun Colonello dengan sok tahu membaur masuk begitu saja karena adanya eksistensi Lal Mirch. Isogai mengenal semuanya; Lal Mirch, Luce, Reborn (tentu saja, pria bertopi _fedora_ itu gurunya), Colonello, Skull, Verde—

—dan _mereka_. Dua orang yang punya hubungan serumit benang kusut yang tak terlihat ujungnya. Fon dan Viper.

Dan Isogai tanpa sadar ikut masuk ke dalam hubungan rumit ini.

.

.

.

 **Title : Waiting for You (in Hell)**

 **Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Assassination Classroom by Matsui Yusei**

 **Warning : BL, OOC, typo(s), dan berbagai kekurangan lain. Dark-romance.**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Siapapun akan menyebut dan menggambarkan Fon dengan satu kata yang sama; baik. Senyumnya enggan luntur dari bibirnya, tutur katanya santun—nyaris _sangat sopan_ , tak pernah terkena skandal apapun dalam hidupnya, wajahnya tampan, tubuhnya tinggi dan terlatih. Pria itu bak lelaki impian di negeri dongeng.

Isogai pun sama, ia mengenal Fon sebagai lelaki baik-baik yang murah senyum. Fon seringkali menjadi penengah pertengkaran kecil Colonello dan Reborn. Keramahannya nyaris satu tingkat dengan Luce, perempuan yang juga merangkap sebagai bos mafia dari _Giglio Nero Family_.

Tak lama untuk menyadari adanya benih baru yang tertanam dalam diri Isogai.

Isogai jatuh cinta pada lelaki ramah itu.

"Jangan jatuh terlalu dalam pada lelaki itu," cetus Reborn mengagetkan sang ikemen.

Isogai terlonjak, terkejut luar biasa. "Siapa—"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, aku bisa tahu hanya dengan melihat bola matamu," Reborn menyela, kemudian memainkan ujung topi _fedora_ -nya.

Isogai tak membantah, Reborn memang _hitman_ terkuat—dan juga cukup peka dengan sekitarnya. Namun tak bisa menerima kata-kata lelaki itu perihal perasaannya, lantas ia bertanya, "Memang kenapa, Reborn- _san_?"

Reborn tak menjawab, manik jelaganya melirik satu orang dalam rumah kayu yang menjadi tempat mereka menginap di desa terpencil itu. Isogai melirik, menahan napas—

—ia melihat sosok Viper.

.

.

.

 _Kenapa Viper-san?_

Pertanyaan itu membludak di benak Isogai. Latihannya dengan Reborn seringkali tak berjalan dengan mulus. Setiap ia gagal membidik sasaran, Reborn akan memaki, kadang menendangnya dengan sadis tak peduli Isogai akan memar atau patah tulang.

Malam itu, Isogai terbangun karena lukanya menjerit. Tadinya ia ingin pura-pura tak memedulikannya, namun setelah merasakan kerongkongannya juga mengering, sang ikemen memutuskan bangun dan beranjak ke dapur.

Yaah, tadinya ia memang akan ke dapur—kalau saja ia tak mendengar bunyi-bunyi itu; bunyi derit ranjang, bunyi desahan panjang, _bunyi dua orang yang bercinta._

Isogai berjalan berjingkrak-jingkrak bak pencuri, menuju kamar paling ujung yang menjadi asal suara. Rasa hausnya terlupakan. Dahinya berkerut melihat kamar-kamar lain sepi, seolah orang-orangnya sudah terlelap ke dalam mimpi. Bukankah I Prescelti Sette adalah kumpulan orang-orang terkuat di muka bumi? Mengapa mereka bisa tidak sadar ada suara desahan yang—

" _A- ahhn!_ "

Isogai berhenti sejenak, wajahnya mendadak canggung. Desahan itu kuat sekali, merangsang siapapun yang mendengar. Ia penasaran, tapi juga ragu. Padahal sedikit lagi sampai, namun Isogai mendadak kaku. _Mungkin tak usah saja._ Isogai memutuskan berbalik.

"Apa sebegitunya kau ingin aku menyentuhmu, _Isogai-kun_?"

Isogai membatu, kenapa ada namanya—

" _A- aahn! K- khh … ahhn!_ F- Fon!"

Isogai benar-benar membeku.

Kali ini sang _ikemen_ berbalik, kemudian menarik napas dan mengumpulkan nyali. Isogai melangkah maju, menepis keraguannya. Pintunya masih terbuka sedikit, pasti lupa dikunci. Maka, pemuda bermata emas itu mengintip—dan membelalak.

Dua lelaki di atas ranjang bertindihan tanpa selembar pakaian. Saling mencumbu, saling bersentuhan—mereka bercinta dengan liar bak binatang. Bunyi derit ranjang menjadi tak terkendali, suara desahan makin menjadi, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Isogai mendadak bisu.

Pemeran adegan dewasa di depannya sekarang, adalah dua orang yang paling dikenalnya; Fon dan Viper.

Isogai berbalik dan berlari menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan nyeri yang tertinggal di depan pintu itu.

.

.

.

Ada yang lupa dipastikan oleh Isogai malam itu, pertanyaan yang sampai sekarang mengaduk benaknya; _kenapa ada namanya dalam kegiatan panas itu?_

Yang Isogai tahu, jika dua orang sudah memutuskan untuk beradu di ranjang, artinya mereka saling mencintai. Tapi, pemeran adegan dewasa itu hanya ada Fon dan Viper. Jadi, kenapa ada namanya?

Sebuah tepukan lembut di bahu membuat sang ikemen terlonjak, bersamaan itu juga suara lembut seorang pria membuatnya berdebar cepat, "Kenapa kau melamun, Isogai- _kun_?" tanya Fon sedikit cemas.

"A- ah, tidak kok, tidak apa-apa, Fon- _san_ ," Isogai buru-buru mengukir senyum paksa, sayang Fon bisa melihatnya.

"Reborn, kau membuat Isogai- _kun_ latihan keras lagi?" tuding pria asal Negeri Tirai Bambu itu pada sang _hitman_.

Reborn mendengus jengah. "Latihannya tetap seperti biasa. Jangan asal menuduhku," jawabnya.

"I- itu benar, Fon- _san_. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan latihanku dan Reborn- _san_ ," ujar Isogai ikut membela sang guru. _Ini soal adegan di atas ranjang antara kau dan Viper-san!_ Isogai ingin sekali bisa berteriak, namun ia memilih bungkam.

Fon menatapnya intens, kemudian menghela napas dan menepuk bahunya, "Jangan memaksakan diri," pesannya sebelum beranjak pergi.

Isogai memberi 'ya' pelan yang disertai tawa kecil. Mata emasnya kini menjilati ruangan dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan sepasang manik violet yang tersembunyi di antara tudung hitam yang dipakai Viper.

Manik violet itu menatapnya tajam.

.

.

.

 ** _—_** ** _JLEB!_**

Pisau yang dilempar menancap di batang pohon, Reborn mengukir seringai tipis melihat senjata itu berhasil dilempar tepat sasaran.

"Hei, Reborn- _san_ ," Isogai memutar pisau peraknya tak bersemangat, "apa ketika berhubungan badan kita bisa menyebut nama yang bukan pasangan kita?" tanyanya.

Reborn bungkam.

"Reborn- _san_ —"

"Mungkin saja," jawab Reborn buru-buru. "Lebih tepatnya, aku tak tertarik membahas yang seperti itu," lanjutnya.

Isogai mengerjap. "Reborn- _san_ belum pernah melakukan 'itu'?" tanyanya.

Kali ini, Reborn menyeringai. "Mau mencoba memastikannya?" tawarnya.

Isogai merah padam. "S- sepertinya tak usah," tolaknya langsung.

"Latihan kalian sibuk sekali," tegur suara bariton lain. Baik Reborn maupun Isogai berbalik, menemukan Fon tengah menggulum senyum ramah. Jantung Isogai berdegup cepat, apa lelaki itu dengar? Apa dia sadar?

Reborn berbalik, "Untuk apa ke mari?" tanyanya.

"Hanya melihat-lihat," jawab Fon tenang.

"Kau menganggur? Mau coba menjadi sasaran hidup untuk latihan bocah ini?" tawar Reborn sembari menunjuk Isogai dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Aku tak yakin dia bisa melempar pisau itu jika aku berlari," jawab Fon lugas.

Isogai meneguk ludah pahit mengingat lari Fon yang bagai angin. Apalagi pernah ada juga yang bilang bahwa pria itu sanggup menangkap peluru—dan itu memang bukan omong kosong saja.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi duluan. Sampai jumpa untuk makan malam, Reborn, Isogai- _kun_ ," pamit sang kempoka sembari melempar senyum ramah.

"A- ah. Sampai jumpa nanti, Fon- _san_ ," jawab Isogai. Reborn memilih tak menanggapi.

"Sekarang, cepat lempar lagi pisaumu!" perintah sang _hitman_ mutlak.

"S- SIAP!"

Bunyi pisau yang menancap ke batang pohon kembali terdengar. Fon melirik dari sudut matanya sambil tetap berjalan menuju pondok kayu mereka, melempar tatapan setajam elang.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Isogai sengaja tak tidur. Ia pura-pura masuk ke kamarnya, pura-pura terlelap dalam balutan hangat selimutnya. Ia ingin mencari tahu lebih banyak lagi; tentang Fon, tentang Viper, tentang hubungan mereka.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul tengah malam, Isogai mendengar suara derit pintu dibuka dan langkah tegas seseorang memasuki kamar.

 ** _—_** ** _BRUK!_**

Isogai meneguk ludah, yang barusan bukan suara derit ranjang, itu suara tubuh seseorang yang didorong ke dinding kayu. Sang ikemen keluar dari kamarnya, mengendap-endap namun tetap senyap. Pintu kamar paling ujung terlihat terbuka, ia kembali mempercepat langkah tikusnya dan mengintip. Fon mencengkram kerah pakaian Viper, tudung kepala yang biasa dipakai Viper jatuh dan memperlihatkan wajah cantik bak wanita dengan sepasang manik violet, rambut sebahu senada matanya, dan dua tato taring _indigo_.

"Kau tidak menggunakan ilusimu untuk menutupi suara desahanmu, huh?" desis Fon murka.

Viper terkekeh sinting, menyeringai sebelum menjawab, "Untuk apa? Siapapun tak akan peduli mendengar suara desahan. Mereka sudah biasa mendengarnya."

Fon membenturkan kepala Viper dengan sadis. "Isogai Yuuma akan mendengarnya," ia mendesis benci.

Viper terkekeh keras. "Oh, ya. Aku lupa. Jadi, dia sudah tahu, huh?"

"Kau jalang sial," maki Fon benci.

"Kau butuh jalang sial ini untuk memuaskan hasratmu, Fon. Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke kamarnya dan katakan yang sebenarnya—soal perasaanmu dan hubungan ranjang kita—kemudian coba tiduri dia. Kuberikan semua uangku kalau kau bisa melakukannya." Dan Viper terkekeh keras seperti orang sinting.

Rahang Fon mengeras, tanpa belas kasih, ia melempar tubuh Viper ke ranjang. "Tidak perlu," jawab Fon, tenang namun beracun. Lelaki Cina itu naik ke ranjang, kemudian menindih Viper. "Aku tak ingin dia masuk ke lubang dosa ini," Fon berbisik.

Viper tertawa mengejek. "Hoo? Oh, ya. Aku lupa, kau tak ingin dia mengetahui semuanya karena— _ngh … a- ahn_! _Khh … hiyah … a- ahhn—!_ "

"Terlalu banyak, hm, Viper?" Fon mengaduk lubang privasi lelaki di bawahnya dengan tiga jemarinya sadis. Pakaian panjang Viper disikap, lelaki itu bahkan tak mengenakan apapun untuk menutupi bagian vitalnya. "Oh, bukan, tentu saja bukan. Maksudku—apa terlalu banyak, _Isogai-kun_?" tanyanya dengan berbisik. Merdu dan beracun.

Isogai mati-matian menahan napasnya, berusaha tetap menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya.

Tubuh Viper menggelinjang, menggeliat liar di atas ranjang. " _A- ahhn!_ F- Fon— _aahhn! Ngh … a- aahn!_ " Desahan lelaki violet itu menggema, menusuk-nusuk indera pendengaran Isogai. Tangan Viper menggapai-gapai udara, berusaha menemukan apapun untuk menjadi pegangannya melampiaskan sakit.

Fon mencengkram pergelangan tangan Viper kasar dengan sebelah tangannya yang terbebas, kemudian mengikatnya dengan tali yang ada di bawah bantal. Isogai bahkan tak tahu kenapa bisa ada tali di sana.

"Desahkan lagi. Desahkan lagi namaku," Fon mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik penuh bisa, "… _Isogai Yuuma._ "

Viper kehilangan irama napas teraturnya, manik violetnya tergenang air mata. " _K- kh …_ F- Fon … _ngh—aahn!_ F- Fon! Henti— _aahhn!_ "

"Kau ingat tidak ada kata berhenti kalau aku sudah mulai, kan?" Jumlah jari di lubang sempit itu bertambah satu. "Cobalah mendesah lebih baik, _Isogai-kun_."

Isogai merasa tak perlu menonton lagi.

.

.

.

 _Kenapa harus Viper-san?_

Isogai Yuuma tak mengerti jalan pikiran Fon atau Viper atau seluruh anggota I Prescelti Sette yang lain. Dari hasil menguping dan menonton kemarin, ia mendapat beberapa informasi; Fon tidak ingin hubungan ranjangnya dan Viper ia ketahui, Fon menyebut namanya saat berhubungan badan dengan Viper, dan Viper mendesahkan nama Fon sebanyak ia mendesah erotis.

 _"_ _Kau butuh jalang sial ini untuk memuaskan hasratmu, Fon. Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke kamarnya dan katakan yang sebenarnya—soal perasaanmu dan hubungan ranjang kita—kemudian coba tiduri dia. Kuberikan semua uangku kalau kau bisa melakukannya."_

 _"_ _Aku tak ingin dia masuk ke lubang dosa ini."_

Padahal tawaran uang itu tak begitu buruk bagi Isogai. Apalagi diketahui bahwa Viper adalah tukang palak yang paling perhitungan soal keuangan, entah ada berapa pundi-pundi emas yang ditimbunnya. Padahal, kalau saja Viper tak terlalu pelit, Isogai pasti akan mendekatinya—lumayan untuk tambahan pemasukan. Ah, Isogai jadi merasa bersalah pada ibu dan adik-adiknya, memang setiap bulan ia mengirim uang, tapi tetap saja rasanya kurang.

"Kenapa melamun, Isogai- _kun_?" tanya Fon sembari melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah si pemuda.

Sang ikemen nyaris terjungkal, namun beruntung hanya nyaris. "T- tidak apa-apa, Fon- _san_. Sungguh," jawabnya dengan menyelipkan tawa pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun," cetus Fon sembari duduk di sebelah pemuda itu. "Ada yang mengganggumu?" selidiknya.

"Tidak juga, hahaha," Isogai tertawa sendiri, mendadak ia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Ia menjelajahi ruangan dengan matanya, menemukan ketidakhadiran seseorang di sana. "Mana Viper- _san_?" tanyanya.

Dalam sepersekian sekon, senyum Fon lenyap, namun kembali lagi seperti semula. "Entahlah. Siapa yang tahu?" jawabnya enteng.

"Berani bertaruh, dia pasti masih di ranjangnya, _kora_ ," celetuk Colonello tiba-tiba.

"Heh, mumpung pemalak kita sedang tidur, ada yang berani mencoba menyikap apa _gender_ aslinya?" tantang Reborn sembari membentuk bibirnya dengan seringai.

Isogai tersedak ludah sendiri.

"M- memang tak ada yang tahu apa _gender_ asli Viper- _san_?" tanya Isogai.

"Sayangnya, dia tak pernah mengatakannya," jawab Luce sembari mengangkat bahu.

"Coba kau tanya padanya, dia akan jawab; 'kalau mau tahu, transfer dulu seratus juta Euro ke rekeningku'. Seperti biasa, _kora_ ," Colonello mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin ini akan menjadi hal bagus. Maksudnya—menyikap _gender_ asli ilusionis kenamaan di dunia pasti akan membuat tercengang semua orang," celetuk Verde.

"Aku sih masuk tim _female_ Viper. Dia mirip perempuan," kekeh Skull seenaknya.

"Aku tak setuju. Kujamin dia laki-laki yang mencoba mirip dengan perempuan supaya lebih cepat memeras uang hidung belang," timpal Reborn tanpa melunturkan seringainya.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan bukan jadi urusanku, yang penting dia berguna di sini," ucap Lal Mirch tak peduli.

Isogai melirik Fon melalui sudut matanya, menunggu.

Fon tersenyum seperti biasa. "Yaah, siapa yang tahu tentang Viper, kan."

 _"_ _Yaah, siapa yang tahu tentang Viper, kan."_ Ucapan itu berdengung di kepala Isogai, lengkap dengan senyum tak berdosa sang kempoka.

Isogai bangkit dari kursi kayunya. "Aku akan mengecek kamarnya," putusnya.

Fon menahan tangan pemuda itu cepat. "Biarkan saja, Isogai- _kun_. Lagi pula, Viper tak akan suka kamarnya dimasuki siapapun," ujarnya.

 _Kau masuk ke kamarnya setiap malam dan berhubungan seksual dengannya!_ Isogai ingin berteriak seperti itu.

Sang ikemen menepis tangan sang kempoka. "Tapi, matahari sudah cukup tinggi, Fon- _san_. Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku tahu apa yang kulakukan," katanya.

 _Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan._ Itu kalimat yang sangat tidak Isogai sekali, terkesan sombong setinggi langit ketujuh. Tapi Isogai tak mau meralatnya. Pemuda itu berbalik, kemudian menaiki tangga kayu, menuju kamar paling ujung yang ada di lantai atas.

.

.

.

Isogai mengetuk dua kali, namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Sang ikemen mengetuk lagi, kali ini agak lebih keras. Dan masih tak ada jawaban.

Isogai memilih mengambil langkah nekat.

"Viper- _san_ , aku masuk, ya," izin Isogai dari depan. Ia mulai mendorong pintu kayu dan langsung menemukan Viper tengah duduk di tepi ranjang dengan pakaian lengkap termasuk tudung kepala panjangnya.

Viper menoleh sejenak, kemudian mendengus tak minat, "Kau rupanya, Isogai Yuuma," ia merespons singkat.

"A- ah, permisi …," Isogai masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu. "Viper- _san_ , ayo turun. Matahari sudah cukup tinggi," ajaknya ramah.

"Apa kau disuruh Luce?" tanya Viper tanpa menatap sang ikemen.

"Tidak … sih."

"Apa ada misi baru untuk I Prescelti Sette?" tanya Viper lagi.

"Ng … sepertinya tadi tak ada—"

"Kalau begitu, aku tak perlu turun, _muu_ ," potong Viper, nadanya mutlak.

"Tapi, Viper- _san_ —"

"Keluar, Isogai Yuuma. Atau kusuruh kau membayar karena berani masuk ke kamarku, _muu_ ," ancam sang ilusionis.

"Viper- _san_ , kau butuh makanan untuk beraktivitas. Kau juga butuh air untuk—"

"Dengar, Isogai Yuuma," Viper memotong lagi, kemudian menatapnya, "apa kau pikir kau dan aku sama? Satu derajat dengan manusia?" tanyanya.

Isogai meneguk ludah. Pertanyaan macam apa pula ini. "Tentu saja. Maksudnya, kita sama-sama—"

Viper menyeringai mengejek. "Cukup. Keluar," suruhnya absolut.

"Memang apa yang salah? Viper- _san_ tak ada bedanya dengan semuanya. Kita semua manusia." Kali ini Isogai memberanikan diri bertanya sampai habis.

Viper terkekeh sembari menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan satu tangan. "Rupanya kau setolol yang terlihat," ia menyimpulkan. Sebelah tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk melambai, menyuruh Isogai mendekat. "Kuberitahu kau kebenaran pahit ini, Isogai Yuuma," katanya.

Isogai mendekati sang ilusionis, kemudian mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Viper. "Apa?"

Viper berbisik tepat di telinganya, dingin dan sinis. "Aku tak sama denganmu Isogai Yuuma. Kau dicintai semua orang, tetapi kehadiranku dikutuk semuanya. Aku hanya jalang yang berusaha memenuhi kepuasanku sendiri."

.

.

.

 _"_ _Aku hanya jalang yang berusaha memenuhi kepuasanku sendiri."_

Isogai tak mengerti. Ia menatap Viper, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar?" tanya Viper.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," ujar Isogai, tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Viper. "Kenapa kau menyebut dirimu jalang?" tanyanya.

"Karena memang begitu, Isogai Yuuma," Viper menoleh padanya, menyeringai mengejek. "Kau melihat apa yang terjadi malam itu, kan?"

Isogai terkesiap, Viper tertawa. "Jangan khawatir, waktu kau mengintip, aku menghilangkan hawa keberadaanmu dengan ilusiku. Fon tak pernah sadar kau mengintip kami."

 _Fon._

Isogai menarik napas, mencari keberanian. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Fon- _san_ , Viper- _san_?"

"Hubungan klien yang butuh pelampiasan hasrat biologisnya," jawab Viper, enteng.

"Kenapa kau—kenapa _kalian_ melakukan itu?" tanya Isogai, kali ini lebih menuntut jawaban.

"Sudah jelas, kan?" Viper menatap sang ikemen dengan tatapan mengejek. "Karena cinta yang tidak sampai."

 _Ah, ya. Cinta._

"Kenapa ada namaku—" Isogai tak meneruskan pertanyaannya.

Viper terbahak, gila. "Karena dia mencintaimu, Isogai Yuuma. Dia mencintaimu dan tidak bisa menyentuhmu. Aku mencintainya dan dia tak akan pernah melihatku—atau juga menyentuhku. Jadi kami berhubungan ranjang hanya untuk pelampaisan biologis kami. Tanpa cinta."

Isogai berharap saat itu juga ia tuli seketika.

Isogai membungkuk dalam. "Aku permisi, Viper- _san_." Sang ikemen berbalik, hendak keluar.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar, Isogai Yuuma."

Isogai berbalik, menahan napas. Viper menodongnya dengan sebuah pistol hitam, tangannya siap memuntahkan peluru. Hening selama beberapa detik, Isogai merasa sebentar lagi akan menyapa dewa kematian.

"Heh, aku tak akan membunuhmu," Viper mengukir seringai mengejek, kemudian kembali menyarungkan pistolnya. "Lagi pula, aku masih belum mau mati karena diperkosa olehnya di atas ranjangku sendiri," lanjutnya.

"Satu yang perlu kau ingat, Isogai Yuuma; Fon tak akan bisa memilikimu dan aku tak akan bisa memilikinya."

.

.

.

Malam itu, Isogai tak bisa tidur lagi. Kata-kata Viper terngiang di telinganya, bersamaan juga dengan sikap pura-pura tak tahu Fon tadi. Semua berputar dan membuat kepalanya pusing seperti gasing.

 _Kenapa aku tidak bisa memiliki Fon-san?_

Mendadak keegoisan meliputi Isogai. Pemuda bermata emas itu bangkit, kemudian ke luar dari kamarnya.

 _Ini harus diakhiri._

.

.

.

Isogai membuka pintu kamar paling ujung itu tanpa izin. Hanya ada Viper yang duduk di tepi ranjang di dalamnya. Lelaki itu tak mengenakan tudung kepalanya.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur, Isogai Yuuma," cetus Viper tak minat.

"Aku juga mencintai Fon- _san_ ," ucap Isogai tegas.

Viper diam sejenak, kemudian tertawa tertahan. "Hanya itu?"

 _Hanya itu?_

Isogai menarik napas. "Dengan begini, kau tidak perlu lagi menjadi pemuas kebutuhan biologisnya, Viper- _san_. Aku akan jujur pada Fon- _san_ dan—"

"Dia tak akan menerimamu, Isogai Yuuma."

Isogai kehilangan suaranya sejenak. "Kenapa—"

"Karena dia tak ingin menyentuhmu," jawab Viper langsung.

"Jangan memotongku, Viper- _san_ ," Isogai meneguk ludah. "Kau menderita kan, selama ini?"

"Tentu. Sangat sangat menderita."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita akhiri saja semuanya!"

Nyatanya, Viper hanya tertawa seperti orang gila. "Tidak bisa, itu mustahil, Isogai Yuuma. Aku punya luka yang tak akan akan hilang bahkan meski aku potong nadi sekalipun."

"Setidaknya kau bisa bersamanya, Viper- _san_ ," kilah Isogai, pahit.

"Ho? Kau pikir menjadi jalang dan harus memenuhi nafsu orang tercintamu yang sudah jelas mencintai orang lain adalah hal yang patut disyukuri? Hubungan kami hanya sebatas hubungan ranjang. Kau mau coba dengar bagaimana dia menyebut namamu saat kami bergerumul seperti binatang?" tanya Viper dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Kenapa dia memilihmu? Kenapa dia bisa lebih memilihmu menjadi teman ranjangnya?" tanya Isogai mulai tak terima.

Viper menyunggingkan seringai mengejek yang lebar. "Karena dia tahu aku mencintainya, Isogai Yuuma."

Isogai diam, Viper melanjutkan. "Dia tak ingin mengotorimu. Dia ingin kau punya kehidupan yang layak, punya istri yang baik dan cantik, punya anak yang manis, mendapat kebahagiaan di kehidupan kotor sebagai pembunuh. Tapi dia tetap butuh pelampiasan untuk kebutuhan seksualnya. Jadi, dia tidur denganku—karena dia tahu aku mencintainya, dia tahu aku butuh juga butuh tempat untuk memuaskan hasrat biologisku sendiri, dia tahu aku tak keberatan dia kotori, dan dia juga tak peduli mengotoriku sampai sebusuk apapun," lanjutnya panjang lebar.

Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah didengar Isogai dari Viper, dan juga kalimat paling relevan yang menjawab segala keganjilan yang memenuhi pikirannya.

Isogai mengepalkan tangannya, membungkuk dalam. "Aku permisi."

"Ah, sebentar, Isogai Yuuma. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Maka, Isogai—yang sempat akan pergi—kembali berbalik. Menemukan Viper sudah berpindah dari duduk tepi ranjangnya menjadi berdiri di atas lantai kayu. Isogai berjalan mendekat, jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Apa—"

 ** _—_** ** _GREP! BRUK!_**

Viper menarik kerah baju sang ikemen, kemudian memojokkannya di dinding kamarnya. Padahal tinggi mereka tak jauh beda—karena faktor tubuh Viper yang juga cukup mungil untuk pria seusianya.

Viper mengulas seringai. "Ini sekadar hadiah kecil dariku, Isogai Yuuma. Ini kupelajari dari Fon—tentang betapa besar hasratnya karena mencintaimu."

Tak sampai sedetik, Viper mencuri bibir Isogai cepat.

Itu ciuman pertama bagi Isogai. Ciuman itu panas, penuh nafsu, menuntut lebih. Isogai gagal berpikir jernih. Pikirannya melayang. Lidah sang ilusionis bergulat dengan lidahnya, erotis dan panas.

 ** _Krieet …_**

Isogai serta Viper menoleh, masih dalam keadaan berciuman penuh hasrat.

Fon mematung di depan pintu.

Namun, Viper tak melepaskan ciumannya. Dengan berani ia meneruskan ciumannya dengan Isogai. Tak mengindahkan eksistensi Fon. Isogai kelabakan. Fon membelalakkan mata, giginya bergemelutuk murka. Pria itu mendekati mereka, jantung Isogai berdegup tak keruan. Saat tangan Fon terulur, ia bertanya pada diri sendiri.

 _—_ _siapa yang akan ditarik oleh Fon?_

.

.

.

Fon menarik Viper menjauh, membanting lelaki itu di ranjang kasar.

"Jalang sial! Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh dia!" Fon memaki murka. Isogai sempat terhuyung, dan sekarang ia berpikir, apa benar Fon bisa berkata sekotor itu.

Viper tertawa keras, kesetanan. "Kau marah, Fon? Kau marah karena aku menciumnya lebih dulu daripada kau?" Ilusionis itu tertawa lagi. "Kalau begitu, coba cium dia, Fon. Cium dia, gigit lehernya, cumbu dia, sentuh dia, masuki dia—lakukan seperti kau melakukannya denganku." Dan ia tertawa lagi.

Fon mencengkram pergelangan tangan Viper lebih kuat. "Jangan asal bicara kau! Dia bukan jalang sepertimu!" bentaknya.

"Hei, Fon. Aku baru saja mengatakan semuanya pada Isogai Yuuma. Tentang perasaanmu, tentang hubungan kita. Kau mau dengar sesuatu dari dia?"

"Berhenti menyebut namanya!"

"Fon- _san_ ," Isogai memanggil, berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian. "Fon- _san_ , tentang perasaanmu. Aku … aku juga mencintaimu. Jadi, kau bisa—"

"Aku tidak bisa."

Isogai lupa caranya bernapas. "… Apa?" tanyanya lirih.

Fon menoleh padanya, tatapannya masih tak berubah. "Aku tak bisa menerimamu, Isogai Yuuma," jawabnya.

 _Tidak ada 'Isogai-kun'. Hanya ada 'Isogai Yuuma'._

"… Kenapa?" Isogai merasa kakinya lemas, tubuhnya mendadak lebih berat dari biasanya.

Fon menatap Viper. "Kau sudah dengar dari mulut jalang ini, Isogai Yuuma," ia kembali menoleh pada sang remaja lelaki, "lidahnya tidak berdusta, satu fakta pun."

Isogai menatap mereka nanar.

"Keluarlah, Isogai Yuuma."

Didorong oleh keinginan dalam diri, Isogai berlari ke luar. Dibantingnya pintu dari luar, kemudian berhenti dan mengatur napas. Remaja lelaki itu meneguk ludah berkali-kali, kemudian kembali membuka pintu kayu itu sedikit, mengintip entah untuk yang ke berapa kali.

Bibir dua lelaki itu berpagutan dalam. Isogai menebak pasti itu ciuman panas. Ciuman dilepaskan, bibir berpindah dan menggigiti perpotongan leher dengan bahu. Lenguhan dan desah kecil terdengar. Namun, kali ini berbeda, Isogai berdiri di tempatnya mengintip, diam dan terus menonton—meski ia ingin berbalik dan mengunci kamarnya, lalu muntah hingga perutnya kosong tak bersisa.

Mereka bercumbu, kulit bertemu kulit, peluh menetes jatuh dan mengguyur setiap inci tubuh. Telanjang, bercinta dengan liar seperti binatang. Desahan yang terucap semakin lama semakin keras, menusuk-nusuk telinga Isogai. Viper masih mendesahkan nama Fon, dan Fon masih memanggil lelaki berambut violet itu dengan namanya; _Isogai-kun._

Dan ketika Fon memasukkan kejantanannya dalam liang surgawi lelaki di bawahnya, Viper menjerit, mendesah-desah hingga rasanya ia tak bisa bernapas lagi. Ia menatap Fon nanar, kabut mungkin bersarang di matanya.

" _K- kh … ahhn!_ H- hahahaha! Aku menang, Fon— _ngh … ahhn!_ Kau tak akan mendapat cintanya— _aahhn! F- Fon!_ " Viper mendesah gila.

"Kau tak akan dapat apapun dariku," Fon mendesis. "Cintaku hanya milik Isogai- _kun_. Kau, jalang, tak akan dapat cinta apapun dariku. Kau hanya pemenuh hasratku," tegasnya tanpa menghentikan gerakannya.

Viper tertawa keras, mencemooh. "Aku tahu— _aahhn!_ Aku tahu, Fon," lelaki itu menatap Fon, mengukir seringai kemenangan, "karena itu, aku berhasil—aku berhasil menyeretmu ke kubangan neraka, _bersamaku._ Kau akan membusuk di neraka bersamaku, Fon. Hanya kita berdua— _khh … a- aahhn!_ _Fon!_ _Ahhhn!_ "

Fon tak menjawab, ia masih sibuk menjamah, menyentuh, menikmati liang surgawi itu dan mendobrak _spot_ manis di dalamnya.

"Membusuk di neraka bersamamu, huh? Boleh juga, jalang. Lagi pula, aku tak cemas asal Isogai- _kun_ tak mengikuti jejakku." Fon memajukan wajahnya, berbisik penuh bisa di telinga lelaki di bawahnya. "Sampai jumpa di sana, jalang."

Mereka klimaks bersamaan.

Isogai membuang muka. Sang ikemen menutup pintu itu, kemudian berlari ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Isogai Yuuma ditemukan bunuh diri di dalam kamarnya. Pisau yang biasanya digunakannya berlatih tergenggam di tangannya, sementara pergelangan tangannya yang lain tersayat. Nadinya putus. Di kubangan darahnya, Isogai Yuuma menulis pesan terakhirnya.

 _'_ _Aku juga akan ikut membusuk di neraka bersama kalian. Kutunggu kalian berdua di sana.'_

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Ya Gusti maafkan hambamu yang bergelimang dosa /digebok pake sandal swallow. Gatau kenapa ini kepikiran abis ngobrol seru bareng **Remah-Remah Rengginang** di WA. Terus, abis ngobrol, datanglah secercah cahaya yang dibarengi iringan dosa. Saya pun dapat ide bikin begini /dihajar. Yaudah, ini buatmu aja dek /jeder.

Tadinya ini mau buat event Yuumafantasia, tapi nggak tau kenapa ngerasa gaje dan … aneh aja, kayaknya ga masuk kualifikasi syaratnya, entah bagian mana padahal saya gatau /abaikan. Nanti deh kalau ada waktu semoga bisa ngikut wwww :"))) Lagian kenapa ini Viper yang biasanya tsun-tsun malah agresif kek orgil ketawanya, belum lagi Fon mendadak sado _pisan_ hamba jadi mimisan, udah gitu Isogai semacam baperan /boboan. Mana ini crossover pertama tapi udah nanunanu begini- /ngerasa dosa /duak.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkunjung. Makin seneng kalo ada yang ninggalin _review_ deh hehehe /taboked. Dan karena saya nggak beta lebih lanjut, pasti bakal banyak kekurangannya, jadi mohon maafkan ya, maaaffff banget. Sampai jumpa di karya lain (mungkin).

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
